nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Chilly Challenge
Chief Chilly Challenge is an additional level exclusive to Super Mario 64 DS. The entrance to the course is in the same room as the entrance to Snowman's Land in Peach's Castle. However, the entrance is through the Wario portrait behind the mirror and only Luigi can get to it. When the player enters the room as Luigi, several Power Flowers will be placed on the pedestals and Luigi can use them to get behind the mirror and access the course. Defeating Chief Chilly at the end of the course will reward Luigi with the Wario Key needed to unlock Wario. Several Bullies are placed throughout the course. If Luigi falls out of the course or gets defeated, he will come out of the Luigi portrait in the room with the mirror. The player will start at the top of a large slide, and sliding down it will fling Luigi into a gust of wind, allowing him to cross the gap and land on the platform across that has two Bullies. After the Bullies are four tilting platforms leading to a platform with a Bully, as well as a Wario Cap if he is unlocked. Next to this platform is a moving one with a Red Coin over it, leading to a large platform that splits in two directions. The left path has a strong wind blowing through it, preventing anyone other than Metal Wario from crossing. The path to the right is a cliff with a strong wind blowing upward, which will toss the player into a freezing pond below. Past the freezing pond is a platform with four Bullies followed by a series of moving platforms. The final area has a couple of Mr. Blizzards and a series of moving platforms leading upward to the entrance to the arena with Chief Chilly. Chief Chilly Battle The battle with Chief Chilly takes place on a large octagonal platform. Like with the other Bullies, Chief Chilly will attempt to push the player into the freezing water surrounding the stage. In order to defeat Chief Chilly, the player has to push him into the freezing water instead. Every time Chief Chilly is knocked into the water, he will return to the arena and cause it to shrink by jumping along the edges. Whenever Chief Chilly successfully pushes the player, he will move around the player. When Chief Chilly lands back on the stage a third time, the stage will begin shaking, causing the player to slide around. The third time Chief Chilly is knocked to the edge, he will remain there and try to regain his footing. Pushing him into the water when he is trying to regain his balance will defeat him and reward the player with the Wario Key. Missions Two Power Stars can be collected in this course. Star 1 The first Power Star requires for the player to collect the 8 Red Coins. However, while it is impossible to backtrack past certain points throughout the level, all the Red Coins can be obtained on the first playthrough provided the player doesn't miss any. Ultimately, this is the only Power Star in a boss course that can be obtained on the first playthrough. After collecting all eight Red Coins, the Power Star will appear over the Star Marker near the entrance to Chief Chilly's arena. The locations of the Red Coins are: *Over the moving wire-frame platform. *In the middle of the panel of normal Coins in the air, over the freezing pond. *Over the freezing pond. *In the middle of all the Bullies after the pond. *Two are over the moving platforms after the Bullies *On a far platform by grabbing Mario's Cap next to the Star Marker and by using the Power Flower to turn into Balloon Mario, the player has to float over to the platform. Star 2 This Power Star requires Wario to reach. Before the moving wire-frame platform is Wario's Cap Luigi can use to turn into Wario, and after the moving wire-frame platform is a ? Block containing a Power Flower that Luigi can use to become Metal Wario and safely cross the path to the left without getting blown off. On the other side is a Black Brick containing the Power Star. Trivia *Chief Chilly Challenge is one of the only three secret levels in the game that only one certain character can access, as only Luigi can pass through the mirror to enter this level. The other levels being Bowser in the Sky for Mario and The Secret Under the Moat for Wario. *Depending on which character is being played as, Chief Chilly will talk to each character differently. It is possible to enter this level as Yoshi through the mirror glitch. Like King Bob-omb, Goomboss, and King Boo, Chief Chilly will say that Yoshi made it far without a mustache.